Royai !
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Avec ce titre très original, vous aurez compris qu'il s'agit d'un recueil de ficlets Royai, Royai, Royai. Le reste est à l'intérieur.
1. Rêve partagé

**_Les disclaimers une bonne fois pour toutes : j'aurais mis Roy et Riza en couple si je possédais FMA._**

Ça faisait bientôt 15 ans. 15 ans qu'ils se connaissaient. 15 ans que Riza Hawkeye voyait Roy Mustang tous les jours ou presque. Autrefois, c'était chez elle qu'elle le voyait. Il l'appelait par son prénom, "Riza". Elle se souvenait qu'il prononçait ces quatre lettres avec tant de douceur que Riza avait l'impression de posséder le plus beau prénom du monde. C'était toujours comme ça. Roy faisait rêver les autres. Roy était un idéaliste. Il croyait au bonheur, il croyait à la paix, il croyait à la fraternité des Humains, il croyait à la liberté, il croyait à la justice, il croyait en l'amour. Et le pire c'était que cet idéalisme était contagieux. Hughes n'y croyait pas, lui. Mais Riza, elle, avait fini par croire que son rêve était réalisable. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle l'avait suivi, qu'elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Non seulement elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais en plus elle voulait elle aussi croire en ce rêve. Voilà pourquoi, depuis 15 ans bientôt, elle le connaissait. Elle s'était déjà demandée s'il faisait plus partie de son passé ou de son présent. Elle ne savait pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe le reste, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle le voulait dans son avenir.


	2. Bouquet

Riza arriva dans son bureau. Le colonel avait dû s'absenter, et lui avait chargée de prendre la relève. Elle ouvrit un dossier et le feuilleta lorsqu'elle remarqua, posé sur le bureau de Roy... Un bouquet de fleurs. Elle haussa un sourcil. Maintenant il amenait les bouquets réservés à ses petites amies au bureau. Étonnant. Elle retourna à son dossier lorsqu'elle vit un post-it collé à une page. Elle reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de son colonel. Elle déchiffra :

"Hawkeye, en mon absence je vous confie la surveillance des quatre autres gamins, même si vous les surveillez très bien sans que je ne vous le demande. Prenez mon siège, utilisez mon bureau si vous souhaitez, après tout c'est vous la colonelle lorsque je ne suis pas là."

Elle constata la taille du bureau du colonel. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait plus de place pour travailler sur ce bureau qui faisait deux fois la taille du sien. Elle migra donc en direction du bureau de son supérieur. Elle s'installa. Son regard fut attiré par le bouquet. C'était un mélange floral contenant du lierre (1), des fleurs d'acacia (2),des azalées (3), des pensées blanches (4). Quelques boutons d'or (5) s'étaient glissés par-ci par-là. Des fougères rajoutaient du vert au bouquet. (6). Le bouquet n'était peut-être pas très habituel, mais il était lourd de sens. Le lieutenant se demanda comment Roy pouvait offrir ça à une femme alors qu'il la quitterait le lendemain. Alors elle vit un nouveau papier, son regard vit le mot "lieutenant". Qu'écrivait Mustang dans son mot? Alors elle lut, par curiosité.

"À ma chère lieutenant préférée de toujours, de la part votre supérieur adoré. Je vous offrirais un vase à l'occasion."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quel idiot.

Elle travailla toute l'après-midi, et sortit à 19 heures,le bouquet à la main.

Le lendemain, Roy se rendit à la caserne et fut surpris de découvrir sur son bureau des fleurs. Du chèvrefeuille et du muguet. (7) Il lut le mot qui les accompagnait. "Les dossiers sont sur la pile à gauche de votre bureau. N'envisagez pas de les cramer, sinon je vous donne le double". Mustang rit. Quelle chance il avait d'avoir Hawkeye à ses côtés.

 **(1) Le lierre est symbole d'amitié / amour éternel**

 **(2) L'acacia est symbole d'amour platonique**

 **(3) L'azalée est symbole d'amour sincère**

 **(4) La pensée blanche est symbole de respect**

 **(5) Le bouton d'Or est symbole de moquerie gentille**

 **(6) Les fougères sont symbole de confiance, de sincérité**

 **(7) Le chèvrefeuille est symbole de la loyauté et de liens profonds. Le muguet à 13 clohettes souhaite à quelqu'un le bonheur et la réussite de ses projets.**


	3. Cramé en 100 mots

-Lieutenant.

Riza déglutit. Lorsque Roy Mustang utilisait ce ton, c'est qu'il avait une réflexion bizarre à faire ou, pire encore, une idée. Aïe. Elle soupira.

-Oui colonel ?

Il réfléchit puis répondit finalement.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un qu'on croit ne pas aimer ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Est-ce que pour vous aussi, une personne que vous croyez ne pas aimer ben... Vous vous rendez compte que vous l'aimez peut-être ?

Elle s'arrêta.

-Colonel... Si vous cherchez une échappatoire pour fuir le travail, trouvez au moins quelque chose de mieux...

"Cramé..." pensa Mustang, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

(Hey, ce chapitre fait pile 100 mots, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, je vous jure que ce n'était pas fait exprès ! Bon avec ce commentaire j'ai tout gâché mais bon...)


	4. Le colonel en 20 mots

Colonel Roy Mustang : Mélange des sept péchés capitaux. Orgueilleux, cupide, dragueur, jaloux, colérique, paresseux, gourmand. Mais tellement adorable... Bref, Attachiant.


	5. Le lieutenant en 20 mots

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye : sérieuse, antiglandeurs, maniaque, sniper hors pair. Exigeante, ne montre jamais ses émotions... Et pourtant, si sensible, attentionnée.


	6. Dites-moi lieutenant

-Dites-le moi lieutenant !

-Jamais !

-Allez !

-Je ne le dirais pas !

Roy serra Riza dans ses bras.

-Allez...

Elle rougit et céda.

-Je... Vous aime colonel. Depuis toujours.

Il sourit et resserra son étreinte.

-Merci... Merci ! Je m'en doutais. Mais je voulais en être sûr. Ça change tout.

-Vous allez me licencier pour non-respect des lois de fraternisation ?

Il rit.

-Vous licencier ? Vous me connaissez Hawkeye, moi et le règlement... Et je ne pourrais pas me passer de vous. Parce que...

Il caressa la joue de Riza avec son doigt.

-... Parce que je vous aime, Hawkeye. Vraiment.

Elle rougit. Elle ne se débattit pas lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. À quoi bon ? Ils s'aimaient. Le reste était sans importance.


	7. Première rencontre

**Merci à Fee-sans-Age pour la review !**

L'homme constata l'état de la maison. C'était un vieux bâtiment délabré, recouvert de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes. On trouvait sur les parois de la mousse en grande quantité.

-Et dire que c'est là que je vais aller tous les jours... Soupira l'adolescent.

Il frappa doucement à la porte, non sans la crainte que celle-ci s'écroule. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille blonde. L'adolescent, qui s'appelait Roy, la trouvait très mignonne. Celle-ci demanda.

-Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?

-Enchanté mademoiselle, je suis Roy Mustang...

-Que faites vous ici, monsieur Mustang ?

-Je... Votre... Père, je suppose que c'est votre père, monsieur Berthold Hawkeye m'attend.

-Il ne reçoit jamais de monde, commenta l'adolescente, suspicieuse.

-Je suis son nouvel élève alchimiste.

-Il ne prend pas d'élèves.

Roy hésita. Soit il sortait sa blague "traitement de faveur pour les beaux gosses" soit il la fermait et restait calme. Pour une fois il opta pour la seconde solution.

-Eh bien, appelez le, il saura.

-Je ne dois pas le déranger lorsqu'il travaille.

-Allez, je suis sûr qu'il vous pardonnera...

La blondinette sembla hésiter. Après un temps, elle se recula finalement dans le hall et se dirigea vers un escalier.

-Attendez-moi là.

Roy eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle était mignonne, et avait l'air intelligente et bien éduquée. Sympa comme conditions d'apprentissage. Il patienta quelques minutes et vit finalement en glissant un œil curieux à l'intérieur, la fille redescendre en compagnie d'un homme voûté. L'homme avait la barbe, les cheveux blonds comme ceux de la fille, les mêmes yeux noisette. Il arriva à la hauteur de Roy et bougonna.

-Bonjour, commença Roy, maître, c'est moi Roy Mus...

Il fut coupé par l'alchimiste.

-Vous n'êtes pas Roy Mustang.

-... Pardon ?

-Mustang a 16 ans. Au vu de sa voix mature, il devait être plus impressionnant que vous, gamin. Laissez-moi travailler.

-Mais je suis...

Mr Hawkeye claqua la porte au nez du pauvre apprenti. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur cette fois la petite Hawkeye.

-Veuillez excuser mon père... Il est très débordé en ce moment...

-Ce n'est rien.

-Vous êtes vraiment son apprenti ?

-Apparemment non, il prétend le contraire.

L'adolescente rit.

-Le temps qu'il finisse son travail, et si vous preniez un thé ? Vous lui reparlerez après... Il n'est pas disposé à vous écouter...

Roy accepta. Elle servit le thé et il commença à siroter sa tasse.

-Au fait, Mademoiselle, qui êtes vous ?

-Appelez moi Riza. Riza Hawkeye.

Ce jour-là naquit une grande et forte amitié entre deux adolescents...

 _Dix ans plus tard._

 _-Sous-lieutenant Hawkeye ?_

 _-Oui lieutenant-colonel ?_

 _-Est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai une voix mature ?_

 _-... Pardon ?_


	8. Promesse

Roy ne comprenait pas. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, prêt à s'endormir, des tas de questions vinrent se heurter à son cerveau. Pourquoi ? Il avait déjà tenté d'étudier sa relation avec son lieutenant. Après de nombreuses hypothèses et de nombreuses expériences, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ressentait pour elle quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. Beaucoup plus fort. Mais s'il l'aimait... Pourquoi continuait-il de draguer toutes les femmes venues ? Était-ce son caractère de cupide ? Son orgueil ? Ses désirs ? Peu importe, il se considérait juste comme étant un imbécile. En plus, ils s'étaient fait une promesse. Celle de se protéger mutuellement. Il pouvait citer des dizaines de fois où elle l'avait protégé, certes, mais lui ? Était il déjà venu tant de fois à son secours dans des situations délicates ? Il se vantait de vouloir devenir généralissime pour protéger le monde. Pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'il soit capable de protéger ses subordonnés. Et pour cela, encore faut-il qu'il sache protéger celle qu'il aimait. Quel crétin. Oui, il était un crétin fini. Mais il devait se racheter auprès d'elle. Voir plus. Surpasser la règle d'échange équivalent, protéger davantage qu'il est protégé. Alors, ce soir-là, Roy Mustang se fit une promesse. Plus jamais il ne verrait de femmes le soir. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait s'inquiéter ou pleurer. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait tomber. Il la protégerait, toujours. Comme un ami, comme un supérieur, comme un frère, comme l'amoureux qu'il était. Il était temps qu'elle aussi puisse se sentir protégée et aimée.


	9. Chiens de traîneaux

Les militaires avaient obtenu des vacances au ski. Les six étaient actuellement sur le point de faire une balade en chiens de traîneaux. Havoc s'était éloigné fumer, Breda faisait ses besoins dans des toilettes publiques, Falman était retourné chercher l'appareil photo et Fuery poursuivait un chien qui s'était échappé. Seuls restaient Hawkeye et notre colonel National.

-Ça va être marrant les chiens... Mais c'est étonnant que Breda soit venu malgré sa peur.

-Je l'ai un peu forcé...

Riza marcha sur place pour se réchauffer. C'est alors qu'elle glissa sur une malicieuse plaque de verglas et fut rattrapée à temps par le colonel. Mais la situation devint vraiment embarrassante. Car en la rattrapant, il était tombé sur le traîneau et, qui plus est, Riza était tombée pile sur ses lèvres. Ce qui fit qu'ils étaient assis l'une sur le genoux de l'autre, en train de s'"embrasser". Havoc revint après avoir fini sa clope. Il les vit ainsi. Après l'expression de surprise, vinrent les sarcasmes.

-Yes ! Fuery me doit du fric ! Eh, vous perdez pas votre temps tous les deux ! Suffit qu'on vous lâche cinq minutes... Mais soyez plus discrets, vous pourriez être surpris.

-Imbécile ! Comment oses tu manquer de respect à tes supérieurs !?

-Beeen...

-Sous-lieutenant c'était un accident.

-Voilà un accident !

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant ça avait l'air de bien vous plaire à tous les deux, vous êtes rouges c'est mignon...

-GREDIN !

Tandis que Roy criait sur Havoc, Riza plongea la tête dans le col de sa moumoute pour dissimuler les deux taches roses qui se formaient sur ses joues.


	10. Erreurs du passé

**Ce OS est un Royai UA. Les royai sont pré adolescents et vont au collège.**

 **Merci à Fee Sans Age pour les reviews !**

C'était la rentrée en cinquième. Riza s'avança et consulta la liste. Elle était dans la classe de 5ème S. Elle lut la liste et reconnut quelques noms. Dans les noms de famille en "B", elle vit Heymans Breda, puis en "F" Vato Falman et Kain Fuery, et juste avant elle elle vit "Jean Havoc". Ils étaient ensemble depuis la sixième. Et son regard descendit par curiosité un peu plus bas, dans les "M". Elle vit le nom que, inconsciemment, elle recherchait. Mustang. Roy Mustang. C'était le premier que l'adolescente avait connu. Ils étaient dans la même école primaire, cependant Roy n'avait jamais fait attention à elle. Ce n'était que depuis que le père de Riza était mort (Roy connaissait son père) qu'il avait commencé à parler avec elle. Il avait été impressionné qu'elle vive seule depuis ses dix ans. En sixième elle avait rencontré les quatre garçons. Roy était très populaire, alors il avait sympathisé avec Kain, Jean, Vato et Heymans. Mais en sixième Roy et Riza n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Elle soupira. Elle se dirigea dans les couloirs du collège. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit elle était déjà devant la salle. Les autres élèves rentrèrent et tout le monde se plaça dans la classe. Un professeur vint.

-Bonjour à tous. Je serais votre professeur principal cette année, je suis Mr Bradley. Placez-vous comme vous voulez pour ce premier cours.

Jean et Heymans se placèrent côte à côte, Vato et Kain aussi. Riza hésita puis opta pour une place en retrait, à côté de la fenêtre. Elle aimait durant les cours, s'abandonner à la contemplation de l'extérieur. Au moins, sur le côté et au fond, elle ne serait pas dérangée. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un sac être jeté brutalement sur la table. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir son nouveau mufle de voisin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Riza reconnut son "ami" d'enfance Roy. Elle détourna le regard. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Même s'ils étaient dans le même collège, leurs horaires de cours l'année précédente étaient différents, et comme ils ne cherchaient pas à se voir durant les pauses, ils ne se voyaient jamais. Donc ça faisait presque un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment amis. Ce n'était qu'une vague connaissance. Elle, en tout cas, était mal à l'aise et n'osait pas détourner le regard du joli cadre de la fenêtre. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quel sujet aborder. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une voix à sa droite.

-Salut Riza !

Elle rougit. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas entendu cette voix ? Cette voix, en un an, était devenue grave et adulte, mais elle gardait un petit quelque chose propre à Roy. Riza tourna lentement la tête et rougit de plus belle lorsqu'elle croisa le regard ébène de son voisin. Qu'il avait changé. Qu'il avait grandi. Et paradoxalement c'était toujours le même. Ses épaules étaient devenues carrées, ses muscles s'étaient développés et son anatomie en général était beaucoup plus... Adulte. Elle contempla longuement les cheveux soyeux dans lesquels elle voulait tant passer sa main... Euh dans quoi elle s'embarquait là ?! Elle se calma et baissa les yeux. Elle serra les mains et resta un long moment à observer ses propres genoux pour masquer sa gêne. Mais Roy demanda, la voyant dans cet état.

-Euh tu vas bien ?

Elle sursauta de nouveau. Quelle idiote ! Roy devait la trouver stupide. Elle s'empressa de répondre.

-Oui pardon, je vais bien, salut, pardon.

Elle avait parlé beaucoup trop vite et sans réfléchir. Elle s'était à moitié étranglée avec sa salive et avait utilisé une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût. Elle rougit pour la troisième fois et retourna à la fenêtre tout en respirant à fond pour tenter de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Si avant il était très mignon, en grandissant il était devenu diablement séduisant et elle n'avait jamais analysé le brun de si près. Elle était tellement contente de le revoir. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Mais elle aurait voulu que ce soit réciproque.

Roy s'arrêta devant la fiche déterminant sa classe. Scannant chaque liste à la recherche de celle où il y avait son nom, il trouva finalement "Roy Mustang" sur la liste des cinquièmes S. Son premier réflexe fut d'orienter son regard vers les "H". Il cherchait un nom bien particulier. L'an dernier il l'avait cherché, ce nom, sur la liste de sa classe mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il vit "Jean Havoc". Super. Puis son regard descendit d'une ligne et s'arrêta sur ce nom qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps. Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye. Dans sa classe. Il fut tellement satisfait. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne lui avait pas reparlé. En primaire il connaissait son père. Il l'admirait depuis toujours. Elle était tellement incroyable. Mignonne, belle, intelligente, gentille, classe... Mais elle avait toujours été distante avec lui. Il croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Alors il avait laissé tomber. Il ne voulait surtout pas la contrarier, et sans qu'il admette, il avait surtout peur d'être rejeté. Lorsque son père était mort, il avait tenté de la soutenir. Être l'épaule dont elle avait besoin. Mais il avait été consumé par cette peur constante. Il. Ne voulait pas souffrir. C'était trop tard. Plus jamais il n'oserait s'approcher d'elle. Aujourd'hui Roy regrettait ses erreurs. Il voulait, aujourd'hui, être présent à ses côtés et ne plus la lâcher. Après tout il l'aimait. Il tenait tellement à elle. Si seulement elle avait pu s'en rendre compte, ou juste partager ses sentiments... Il se perdit plusieurs fois. À force de penser à elle il allait n'importe où, pourtant il connaissait bien le collège vu qu'il était en deuxième année. Il arriva finalement avec un peu de retard à sa salle de cours. Et il la vit. Elle était là, accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre. Les yeux dans le vague. Il fut pris d'une hésitation. Il y avait quelques places au fond. Mais elle n'avait personne à côté d'elle. Devait il vraiment ? Et si elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir soutenue ? Et si elle le rejetait ? Et si elle attendait quelqu'un ? Ou pire... Si elle l'avait oublié ? Il ne le supporterait pas.

"Et alors ? Ne commets pas de nouveau tes erreurs du passé, Roy..."

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours debout ai milieu de la classe, fixé par le professeur et les élèves hilares, car il fixait lui-même Riza. Elle était la seule à ne pas s'être aperçue de sa présence. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était tellement belle les yeux dans le vague... D'ailleurs elle était toujours belle. Il eut une nouvelle prise de conscience. Toute la classe riait à la vue du retardataire restant planté là à contempler une fille. Le Professeur Bradley dit finalement.

-Trève de plaisanteries. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Roy hocha la tête et, dans un pur réflexe, rejoignit la place vide à côté de Riza. Nouveaux rires. Agacé de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle, il jeta son sac un peu trop violemment sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Riza de sa transe. Celle-ci sursauta. Puis après l'avoir vu, elle regarda de nouveau la fenêtre. Il contempla sa silhouette devenue plus féminine qu'avant. Des épaules fines, et de gracieuses courbes très légères qui s'étaient formées sans que Roy ne s'en aperçoive. Elle semblait de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Pour combler le silence gênant qui s'installait à la table, et malgré sa crainte d'avoir été oublié, il dit joyeusement.

-Salut Riza !

Il étudia sa réaction et fut satisfait de la voir rougir. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Roy fut surpris de ce regard si mature, il se confondait avec délice dans ses yeux noisettes... Elle le détailla. Se sentant inspecté, l'adolescent n'osa bouger d'un poil ou piper mot. Il sentit le souffle de Riza s'accélérer et elle baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux, et sa respiration se calma. Mais elle tremblait un peu et était toujours rouge. Roy, inquiet, se demanda si elle n'était pas malade. Il demanda.

-Euh tu vas bien ?

Il la vit hoqueter de surprise. Il rit intérieurement. Non pas pour se moquer, jamais il ne se moquerait de Riza, mais elle était tellement mignonne lorsque ses joues s'empourpraient... Il comprit quelques mots dans sa réponse précipitée.

-Oui pardon, je vais bien, pardon...

Il entendait à sa voix qu'elle avait répondu sans réfléchir. Elle rougit à nouveau et détourna de nouveau le regard vers son battant de fenêtre bien-aimé. Roy sourit et rougit un peu. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle se souvenait de lui. Et elle ne semblait pas le haïr. Mais ça n'allait pas au-delà. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il l'observa encore. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait tellement changé, grandi, mûri. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Si avant elle était très mignonne, en grandissant elle était devenue diablement séduisante et il n'avait jamais analysé la blonde de si près. Il était tellement content de la revoir. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Mais il aurait voulu que ce soit réciproque.

 _Séparés par le destin,_

 _Séparés par le doute,_

 _Éloignés durant un an,_

 _Retrouvés par le temps,_

 _Tous deux main dans la main_

 _Suivront la même route._

 **Avez vous aimé ? J'ai beaucoup appréhendé et hésité à poster ce OS. Cela valait il la peine de le poster finalement ?**


	11. Les Flammes de la Vengeance

**Les fans de Royai vont détester ce chapitre XD vraiment Attention spoilers du tome 23.**

Roy était toujours là, face à Edward et Scar. Il s'apprêtait à écraser Envy mais le Fullmetal s'était interposé. De quoi se mêlait il, celui là ! Hawkeye le maintenait toujours en respect à l'aide d'un revolver. Mais Roy bouillonait. Les paroles de ses trois interlocuteurs ne parvenaient pas à lui rendre la raison.

-Fullmetal, rends-le moi ou je crame ton bras avec.

-Allez-y, ça me donnera une bonne raison de vous botter le cul ! Mais avant vous devriez voir votre tête ! C'est ainsi que vous comptez gouverner ce pays ? N'était-ce pas votre ambition de toujours, colonel ?!

-Colonel, enchaîna Riza, s'il vous plaît ne m'y forcez pas...

-Mais je le tiens enfin !

-Je sais ! Cependant, vous n'agissez pas pour le bonheur du pays ou pour sauver vos amis. Simplement pour assouvir le plaisir égoïste que vous procurera sa mort !

Roy fut en proie à un immense conflit intérieur. Hughes. Il était mort. Et son assassin se trouvait là, face à son meilleur ami... Roy devait le venger. Il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas la voie de la raison, mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais en paix avec lui-même s'il ne claquait pas des doigts. Alors il fit ce que son cœur lui hurlait de faire. Il claqua des doigts en direction d'Edward. Ed s'en sortirait, et Envy mourrait. Riza allait tirer, mais tant pis. Il devait obtenir sa vengeance. Sinon... Il en mourrait. Le bras d'Edward s'enflamma. Riza hurla.

-Edward !

Elle se jeta sur l'alchimiste de Métal et avec une rapidité incroyable, défit les boulons qui maintenaient l'automail sur le bras de ce dernier, en s'aidant de son revolver pour les dévisser. Le tas de ferraille tomba lourdement au sol. L'Homonculus brûlait, ne pouvant s'enfuir. Non. Envy ne voulait pas subir cette souffrance. Alors, d'un coup, il sortit sa pierre de sa bouche et la pressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'éclate. Son corps enflammé disparut. Il était mort dans le déshonneur, mais au moins le Flame Alchemist mourrait aussi.

Riza se tourna vers le colonel. Elle pointa de nouveau son pistolet vers son supérieur. Le colonel, l'air désemparé, murmura.

-Le lâche... Il s'est suicidé... Il devait souffrir... Il devait...

-Colonel, le coupa Riza. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez failli tuer Edward, juste pour venger Hughes. Mais Hughes n'aurait jamais voulu ça...

-Lieutenant... Je dois faire souffrir tous les autres Homonculus pour combler cette insatisfaction.

-Vous ne comprenez pas Colonel ?! Votre âme est consumée par la haine ! Vous vous écartez du droit chemin. Cela ne doit pas continuer. Sinon je finirai par vous haïr. Alors colonel... Je vais exécuter votre ordre.

Riza retint ses larmes. Elle hésita. Elle n'avait qu'un seul mouvement à faire. Alors elle le fit. C'était l'ordre de Mustang après tout. Elle pressa la gâchette. Roy reçut la balle en plein cœur. Il tomba au ralenti sous les yeux de Riza. Lorsque son corps percuta le sol, un bruit sourd que Riza n'oublierait jamais retentit. Roy gisait là, mort. Un silence s'installa. Edward, dépourvu d'automail, et Scar, ouvrirent grand les yeux. Riza, au contraire les ferma. Elle tomba à genoux au sol. Elle l'avait fait. Elle ne s'en serait jamais cru capable mais elle le devait. C'est ce qu'elle avait promis au Roy d'avant, l'idéaliste ambitieux qu'il était avant de retrouver l'assassin de Hughes. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la lieutenant. D'abord de discrets sanglots, puis elle pleura carrément, hurlant de tous ses poumons, vidant les 35 litres d'eau de son corps. Ed vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Lieutenant... J'aurais voulu ne jamais en arriver là... Mais vous avez bien fait de tirer. Sinon il se serait laissé consumer par les flammes de la vengeance... Je suis désolé...

-Ça va aller Edward. Je dois juste exécuter la seconde promesse que je lui ai faite. Et tout sera fini.

-La seconde promesse ?

-Je lui ai promis de le tuer s'il s'écartait du droit chemin, je te l'avais raconté. Et je lui ai promis de le suivre partout.

-Partout ? Comment ça ? Oh non lieutenant j'ai peur de comprendre... Ne me dites pas...

Elle s'empara du revolver qu'elle avait posé.

-Que voulez-vous dire par "et tout sera fini"?

Elle plaça l'arme sur son propre cœur.

-Lieutenant ne faites pas ça !

-Ne t'en fais pas Edward.

Elle pressa pour la seconde fois la gâchette. Du sang jaillit de sa plaie et elle tomba au sol.

-Après tout... Je lui ai promis... De le suivre... Jusqu'en enfer.

Alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang et de ses forces, elle leva le regard vers Roy. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ferma les yeux sur la réalité. Sur la vie. Elle ferma les yeux sur le monde. Et elle mourut à son tour, face à Roy Mustang.

Edward baissa la tête. Une larme perla du coin de son œil et vint s'écraser au sol taché de sang.

-Après tout... C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Ils sont ensemble à présent. Au Paradis ou en Enfer, ils sont réunis.


	12. Crétin

**Je sais, je suis cruelle, pardon pour le dernier chapitre... :P**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, voici un Royai tout mimi et cette fois personne ne meurt... Enfin presque.**

Roy téléphonait à l'autre fille dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Riza entra dans le bureau, une pile de dossiers dans les bras. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle le vit et posa violemment le paquet sur le bureau de son supérieur. Roy sourit en la voyant. Riza s'installa à son bureau et commença à travailler. Roy baratina au téléphone encore un moment puis raccrocha. Il resta longtemps à fixer la pile de dossiers puis s'adressa au lieutenant.

-Pourquoi tant de dossiers Hawkeye ?

-Si vous ne perdiez pas votre temps à papoter avec votre nouvelle amante vous les auriez déjà finis.

-Elle est sympa la fille j'y peux rien, je vais pas lui raccrocher au nez !

-L'idéal serait que vous ne l'appelliez pas du tout.

Roy hésita puis relança la conversation.

-Alors quand est-ce que je pourrais la contacter ?

-Colonel, soupira Hawkeye, en temps normal je comprendrais que vous vouliez appeler votre petite amie, mais je vous connais, je sais que vous ne la considérez que comme un objet. C'est votre problème. Vous ne comprenez pas que les femmes ne sont pas des jouets.

-Erreur lieutenant. Je l'aime bien cette gamine. C'est une fille bien vous savez.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Roy cligna des yeux. Son lieutenant serait-elle jalouse ? Il fut tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle valait beaucoup mieux que toutes, qu'elle était la seule à laquelle il tenait vraiment, qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais son lieutenant ne l'aurait pas cru, et de toute façon il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des confessions. Alors il décida de la titiller.

-Seriez-vous jalouse chère lieutenant ?

-Moi, jalouse ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Ah ouais ? Moi je crois que si. Après réflexion, c'est vrai que je vous sens bouillonner intérieurement lorsque je parle de mes conquêtes.

-Réfléchissez colonel : qu'est-ce que je pourrais envier à des pouffes qui ne se font pas respecter et qui sont oubliées par un espèce d'abruti égoïste le lendemain de leur rencontre ?

Les autres membres de l'équipe pensèrent tous "pas faux" mais se turent car Mustang avait ses gants à portée de main et ils sentaient que la tension montait entre leurs deux supérieurs. Mais Roy Mustang continuait de la taquiner avec son sourire narquois.

-Elle est belle vous savez. Et je comprends que vous soyez jalouse. Qui ne rêve pas de se faire embrasser par le grand Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, le colonel Héros d'Ishbal ?

C'en fut de trop pour Riza.

-Moi, je n'en rêve pas ! Je n'en ai rien à faire d'un imbécile prétentieux et gigolo flemmard et impuissant ! Je ne suis pas jalouse, et ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Parce que vous n'êtes qu'un abruti, colonel ! Vous vous vantez d'être beau mais vous n'avez rien d'exceptionnel. Vous vous vantez d'être alchimiste mais ça n'a rien de spécial ! Edward est aussi alchimiste, il ne s'en vante pas mais il est aussi talentueux que vous !

À la comparaison avec Edward, le colonel grinça des dents.

-Et vous vous vantez d'être colonel mais votre grade vous ne l'avez obtenu que grâce à l'alchimie et au prix de centaines de vies ! Vous vous dites Héros d'Ishbal, pourtant je croyais que vous n'étiez pas fier de ce titre ! Donc la guerre vous a permis d'obtenir ce grade, ce qui séduit d'autres filles ! Mais moi je vois la réalité. Vous n'êtes qu'un beau parleur. Vous ne pensez qu'à courir les filles et ne rien faire, et vous vanter. Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin, colonel Roy Mustang.

Elle sortit du bureau et claqua la porte. Un blanc s'installa dans le bureau. Mustang était trop choqué pour réagir, et Havoc en profita pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lâchant un discret "y'avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle a dit". Mustang le foudroya du regard.

-Merde...

Il voulait seulement la titiller un peu. Il adorait quand elle faisait sa petite tête choquée et gênée, un peu fâchée aussi. Il adorait la voir rougir. Mais il n'avait pas voulu la blesser et l'énerver à ce point. Il n'avait même plus peur d'elle, il avait juste peur de la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Elle allait à tous les coups le regarder avec mépris et déception. Et ça, Roy ne le supporterait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû pousser le bouchon si loin. Il n'aurait pas dû mentionner son titre de Héros d'Ishbal. Cela avait fait ressortir les mauvais souvenirs de son lieutenant. En additionnant à ces souvenirs la jalousie qu'il avait réussi à provoquer, et tous les compliments qu'il s'était auto-envoyé, la réaction d'Hawkeye était évidente. Quel imbécile.

-Chaque fois... Je ne sais faire que la blesser... Je suis un moins que rien...

Elle avait raison. Il n'était qu'un crétin. Il fixa ses gants. Jamais il n'aurait pensé les détester autant. Il haïssait tout. Ce bureau, ces gants, son titre de colonel, même ses nombreuses ex-amantes. Il réfléchit. En ce moment, il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il la connaissait trop. En ce moment, elle retenait ses larmes et allait se prendre un café. Non, il ne pouvait la laisser dans cet état. C'était lui le fautif. Il devait tout lui avouer, s'excuser, ne lui laisser aucune autre option que de le pardonner. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner, elle ne devait pas le dénigrer. Alors il se leva, sortit en silence du bureau et claqua la porte. Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery se regardèrent et soupirèrent. La tempête était passée. Malgré le blanc qui persistait, la tension du bureau retombait lentement.

Roy courut dans les couloirs. Il arriva enfin à la cafétéria. Comme il l'avait pensé, Riza était là, les épaules voûtées, faisant timidement couler du café dans sa bouche. Il s'approcha. Elle l'avait vu, même si il était derrière elle, elle était l'Oeil de faucon et sentait sa présence. Mais elle l'ignorait superbement. Mustang réfléchit un instant et prit sa décision. Il passa sa main sous le menton du lieutenant de sorte à ce qu'elle relève la tête. Surprise, elle renversa du café sur son pantalon. Mais Roy ignora l'incident et l'embrassa. Doucement. Ce baiser agit immédiatement comme un baume sur leurs cœurs. Jamais Riza n'avait cru Roy capable de tant de douceur. Lui qui avait déjà embrassé tant de filles, elle le sentait pourtant hésitant et tendu. Ses lèvres tremblaient sur celles de Riza et il s'appliquait à ce que ça réconforte le lieutenant plus que possible. Hawkeye aurait pu le rejeter mais elle ne fit rien. Elle le laissa juste ainsi, leurs lèvres en contact. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Hawkeye rompe le baiser. Ils avaient à parler. Roy s'assit à côté d'elle et prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé lieutenant.

-...

-Vous avez raison. Je suis le pire des débiles. Je n'aurais pas dû vous provoquer, je m'en veux terriblement... Je suis stupide.

-Oui vous l'êtes.

-Je suis désolé... Je le répéterai autant de fois qu'il faudra, et je le répéterai encore après... Pardon...

-Êtes vous sincère ?

-Je m'efforce de vous le prouver... Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Je suis un pervers cupide, impuissant sous l'eau, flemmard. Je suis beau mais pas autant que je ne le prétends. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je n'avais pas à mentionner mon grade et mon surnom pour séduire. Pardon.

-...

-Je vous en prie lieutenant... Je ne suis qu'un abruti, je ne mérite pas tout ce que j'ai mais j'ai besoin de vous. Si vous n'êtes pas là, je... Je ne pourrais vivre... S'il te plaît Riza pardonne-moi.

Riza fut surprise par ce soudain tutoyement. Elle rougit puis observa les yeux de Mustang. À Ishbal elle avait appris à déchiffrer le regard des gens. Elle n'en était pas fière et utilisait rarement cette capacité. Mais lorsqu'elle déchiffra celui de Roy, elle ne lut que regret, peine et sincérité. Et amour. Elle soupira.

-Vous êtes vraiment stupide colonel...

-Oui.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous suis toujours...

-Oui.

-Mais chaque fois, vous m'embobinez avec vos belles paroles. Je vous déteste abruti.

Et sur ces mots elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ils étaient encore hésitants mais placèrent de nouveau tout leur amour dans ce baiser. Lorsqu'ils détachèrent leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre, Roy la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps assis ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Puis retournèrent au bureau. Leurs subordonnés ne posèrent aucune question (mieux valait éviter le sujet) mais constatèrent la tache de café sur le pantalon du lieutenant et les sourires embarrassés des militaires. Tous échangèrent un regard complice. C'était pas trop tôt.

-000-

Edward retrouva Alphonse d'un sourire narquois.

-Al, j'ai un truc dingue à te montrer !

-C'est quoi ?

Ed rit de son rire diabolique et montra à Alphonse une caméra.

-Au QG je suis arrivé (tout à fait par hasard) à la cafétéria et j'ai surpris (tout à fait par hasard) Mustang et Hawkeye. J'avais comme par hasard une caméra et j'ai filmé la scène. Dans ce petit bijou y'a un combo : Mustang qui se traite de crétin, abruti, etc, et une autre scène assez surprenante...

Il éclata de rire.


	13. Et si tu n'existais pas

**Cette jolie chanson appartient à Joe Dassin. Le début de ce chapitre est assez triste mais je vous promets un happy end.**

-Hawkeye, réfléchissez à ce que vous comptez faire.

-Je ne compte pas le faire. Je le fais maintenant. Je démissionne.

-Je refuse.

-Vous ne pouvez me retenir.

-Pourquoi Lieutenant ?

-Écoutez colonel. J'ai sacrifié mon adolescence et dix ans de ma vie pour vous. Il est temps que je sois de nouveau libre.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles en souriant mais son cœur se déchira. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle l'aimait tellement... Et savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait partir, loin, et ne plus jamais le revoir.

-Lieutenant je ne veux pas...

-Je ne demande pas votre avis. Écoutez colonel, ne compliquez pas les choses s'il vous plaît...

-Hawkeye s'il vous plaît restez.

-Au revoir colonel. J'ai pris ma décision. Merci pour toutes ces années.

Elle fit un salut militaire et partit.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté le QG, elle éclata en sanglots.

Pendant ce temps, Fuery entra dans le bureau. Il vit la lettre de démission que tenait toujours Roy. Il s'approcha par curiosité et lut.

-Colonel ? Que se passe t il ? Hawkeye s'en va ?

Roy trembla et ne répondit pas. La dernière phrase de la lettre indiquait "S'il vous plaît faites comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Adieu colonel."

Deux jours plus tard, Riza acheta une place pour un concert de son groupe préféré qui aurait lieu le soir. Ça lui changerait les idées. Depuis deux jours elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son colonel. Elle brossa le pelage de Black Hayate, regarda un film, et commença à se préparer. À 20h, elle arriva à la salle de concert. Elle avait revêtu un simple pantalon noir avec un pull rouge. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux défaits. Elle s'installa après avoir présenté son ticket. Les premières notes retentirent. La salle était noire. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit.

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais_  
 _Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi_  
 _Sans espoir et sans regret_

Riza hoqueta de surprise. Elle connaissait cette voix ! Mais... Non impossible.

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent, et un visage trop familier apparut sur scène, micro à la main. Roy Mustang, en chemise et pantalon de costard, était toujours aussi élégant, mais deux cernes traçaient des lignes violettes sous ses yeux. "C'est pas vrai... Mais que fait il ici ?"

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour_  
 _Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts_  
 _Naître les couleurs du jour_  
 _Et qui n'en revient pas_

D'autres projecteurs vinrent éclairer les instrumentistes, mais Riza n'avait d'yeux que pour le chanteur qu'était le colonel.

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _Dis-moi pour qui j'existerais_  
 _Des passantes endormies dans mes bras_  
 _Que je n'aimerais jamais_

Roy balaya la foule du regard. Il était sûr qu'elle viendrait. Enfin, il repéra la tête blonde, qui semblait complètement perdue.

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _Je ne serais qu'un point de plus_  
 _Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va_  
 _Je me sentirais perdu_  
 _J'aurais besoin de toi_

Il lui sourit. Elle semblait trop choquée pour répondre à ce sourire.

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _Dis-moi comment j'existerais_  
 _Je pourrais faire semblant d'être moi_  
 _Mais je ne serais pas vrai_

Contre toute attente, il sauta de la scène et avança, micro à la main, vers elle, tout en continuant de chanter. Il arriva vers elle. Elle était trop surprise et se laissa faire lorsqu'il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la scène. Il commença à la faire danser.

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _Je crois que je l'aurais trouvé_  
 _Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi_  
 _Simplement pour te créer_  
 _Et pour te regarder_

Alors que le passage instrumental se faisait, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura.

-Je savais que vous viendriez...

-Que faites vous ici ?!

-J'ai un peu forcé le groupe à me laisser chanter... Je savais que c'était ton groupe préféré, donc je savais que tu serais là. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es tu partie ?

-Je... J'ai sacrifié ma jeunesse pour vous et...

-Sincèrement.

-... Je vous aime colonel. Je n'en pouvais plus de vous aimer et de savoir que ce ne serait jamais réciproque.

-Vous avez tort sur les derniers mots.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Il ne répondit pas car il devait chanter. Affublé d'un sourire énigmatique il reprit.

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais_  
 _Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi_  
 _Sans espoir et sans regret_

Il la fit tourner. Au fur et à mesure que la chanson se terminait, il l'attira contre lui. À la fin, ils arrêtèrent de danser et il la prit dans ses bras. Il chanta le dernier couplet avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait.

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour_  
 _Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts_  
 _Naître les couleurs du jour_  
 _Et qui n'en revient pas_

Les applaudissements fusèrent à travers la petite salle, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'adressa à Riza.

-Je t'aime Riza. Ne pars plus jamais s'il te plaît.


	14. Jour Promis

Riza tremblait. Elle piétinait le sol depuis si longtemps qu'elle aurait pu s'enterrer dedans. Pourquoi ? Elle avait accompli un bon nombre de missions à l'armée, dont les plus périlleuses, alors pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi simple n'allait-il pas? Elle devait être prête. Elle sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête.

-Courage Générale Hawkeye., l'encouragea Edward.

Elle se détendit un peu. Hayate vint lècher ses chaussures. Elle soupira et finalement sourit. C'était son jour, l'unique. Dans une heure elle allait devenir Riza Mustang.


	15. Nul

Tout le monde le savait. Roy n'était pas un bosseur. Depuis tout petit le colonel était moyen à l'école. Pourtant, il pouvait faire tant de choses grâce à son lieutenant.

Il était nul en maths mais il pouvait faire le calcul "Riza+Roy-Riza = 0".

Il était nul en français mais il pouvait conjuguer le verbe "aimer" à tous les temps.

Il était nul en anglais pourtant il pouvait lui dire "I love you".

Il était nul en japonais mais il savait dire "Watashi wa anata o ai shite iru".

Il était nul en histoire et en géo mais il savait que la seule reine qui habitait son cœur était Riza.

Il était nul en sciences mais il pouvait affirmer que son cœur ne battait que grâce à elle.

Il était nul en physique mais il savait que le seul éclair l'ayant touché était le coup de foudre qu'il avait eu pour elle.

Il était nul en sport mais il aurait escaladé l'Everest à mains nues pour elle.

Il était nul en tout mais il pouvait affirmer qu'elle était sa seule raison de vivre. Son seul atout. Son seul amour.


	16. Escapade

Roy Mustang poussa joyeusement la porte du bureau. En le voyant, Riza Hawkeye soupira.

-Salut Hawkeye ! Comment va la meilleure lieutenant de tous les temps ?

-Calmement, jusqu'à cet instant précis.

-Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous pendant les vacances ! Il faudra que je songe sérieusement à vous demander en mariage.

-Et si je vous prenais au mot ?

-Chiche ? Demanda Roy d'un sourire taquin. À part ça, quoi de neuf ?

-Rien excepté de nouveaux dossiers...

Roy soupira.

-Sérieux, nos supérieurs n'ont que ça à faire pour nous souhaiter bonne année ? On va s'amuser aujourd'hui. Venez lieutenant.

Il la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la porte.

-... Il me semble que vous ayez des dossiers colonel.

-Je les ferai après ! Venez c'est un ordre !

Devant sa mine outrée, Roy ne put retenir un petit rire. Il la tenait toujours par le poignet. Ils traversèrent les couloirs ainsi.

-Mais colonel... Tout le monde nous observe, lâchez moi...

-On s'en fout. Aujourd'hui c'est notre jour à tous les deux.

Ils sortirent du QG. Dehors, il neigeait. Leurs bottes militaires s'enfonçaient dans la neige et leurs souffles formaient de petits nuages de fumée. Riza huma avec délice cet air qui serait pur si les moyens de transport ne le polluaient pas. C'était comme un rêve. Il n'avait pas neigé depuis des années, et le hasard faisait que justement ce jour, il neigeait. Son moment de douceur fut troublé lorsqu'elle sentit une matière froide dans sa nuque. Surprise, elle émit un petit cri et passa sa main à cet endroit. Une boule de neige. Elle n'était vêtue que de son uniforme, aussi les effets du froid allaient bientôt se faire sentir. Mais au lieu de fuir, elle se tourna vers le colonel, lequel sifflotait un peu trop innocemment pour que ce soit crédible. Elle ramassa un paquet de neige qu'elle forma, et visa. Lorsqu'il la vit, Roy tenta d'esquiver mais on n'arrête pas une tireuse d'élite ainsi. Elle lâcha la boule de neige qui vint s'écraser en plein dans le visage du colonel.

-...

-Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête !

Il éclata de rire, mêlant sa voix à celle de Riza qui était déjà pliée en deux. Une bataille de boules de neige éclata ainsi. Comme ça, en uniforme, sur un temps de travail et juste devant le QG. Mais tant pis. À ce moment c'était comme s'ils retombaient en enfance. Chacun voulait juste profiter de ce moment et des souvenirs qu'il faisait remonter à la surface. Au bout d'un moment, après que Riza ait pris 16 boules et Roy 28, ce dernier se jeta sur son lieutenant et tous deux tombèrent dans l'épaisse couche de neige dans un "brouf" caractéristique. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, mais c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Roy était à moitié allongé sur Riza, mais ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement, se perdant dans la profondeur de leurs yeux bruns. Puis se relevèrent.

-Bon, nous devrions retourner au travail maintenant...

-Vous plaisantez Lieutenant?! Ce n'est que le début !

Il la prit de nouveau par le poignet et ils se dirigèrent vers un café.

-Bonjour, deux chocolats chauds s'il vous plaît !, commanda le brun.

Ils attendirent les boissons.

-Quand même, c'est de la folie de partir comme ça...

-Certes, mais n'a-t-on pas besoin d'un brin de folie dans la vie ?, sourit le colonel. Ah, nos chocolats arrivent.

Le serveur déposa deux tasses brunes fumantes, et Riza sirota doucement la boisson, se délectant de chaque gorgée, tandis que Roy buvait tout d'un trait, goûlument. Lorsqu'ils finirent, Roy paya et ils sortirent.

-Euh colonel... Merci pour le chocolat chaud...

-Mais de rien voyons c'est normal.

-Mais je continue à persister dans l'idée que c'était une mauvaise idée. Nos supérieurs vont nous enguirlander.

-Eh bien, vous direz que je vous ai forcé la main. Je serai jugé en cour martiale et serai sans doute rétrogradé.

Devant l'air mécontent d'Hawkeye, Mustang émit de nouveau son petit rire agaçant. Puis il vit que Riza tremblait. Cela pouvait se comprendre. Il faisait assez froid et, si les chocolats s'étaient avérés bénéfiques, ce n'était pas le cas de leur précédente bataille de boules de neige. Alors Roy se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras sur ses épaules. La blonde rougit et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il la réchauffa par sa chaleur corporelle et ils marchèrent ainsi, en silence, durant tout le trajet du retour.

Quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés au bureau. Ils ne laissèrent rien transparaître mais leurs uniformes mouillés répondirent en partie aux questions silencieuses de leurs quatre subordonnés. Chacun rejoignit son bureau et pour une fois Roy travailla. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux châtains de Riza. Leurs expressions s'adoucirent. Ils ne dirent rien mais se comprirent d'un regard.

 _-Bonne année Riza._

 _-Bonne année Colonel._

 **Bon, c'est peut-être un peu kitsch, mais ça fait du bien d'écrire un peu de fluff de temps en temps...**


	17. Nouveau protégé

Riza se tenait bien en face du bureau de son supérieur.

-Puisque je vous dis que je viens.

-Non, tu ne vas pas faire cette mission avec moi !

-Mais j'en suis parfaitement capable !

Roy soupira.

-Je n'en doute pas Riza, mais imagine qu'il y ait le moindre petit accident... C'en serait fini...

-J'ai juré de vous protéger.

-Riza, la vie que tu dois protéger plus que tout, ce n'est pas moi. Tu le sais. Alors pour une fois, laisse-moi y aller seul. Je te promets de ne pas mourir.

-Mais...

-C'est un ordre.

Il se leva. Les quatre autres ne manquèrent pas une miette de la scène. Roy les foudroya du regard. Il s'approcha de la blonde et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-S'il te plaît Riza... Ne le mets pas en danger...

Riza baissa les yeux. Elle observa son ventre.

-Bien... Alors ne mourrez pas.

-Juré.

Il caressa le ventre de celle-ci.

-S'il s'agit de vous protéger, toi et notre enfant... Je ne mourrai jamais !


	18. Noël

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre...**

Riza sursauta en entendant la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Qui pouvait être là ? Prudente, elle quitta sa chambre à pas de loup, ramassant au passage son pistolet, et avança dans le couloir. Elle retira d'un mouvement le cran de sécurité et entra rapidement dans le salon, prête à tirer. Elle vit le visage de l'intrus.

-... Général ?!

-Bonsoir, capitaine.

-Mais... Que faites-vous ici ?! Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Enfin... Depuis quand, et comment êtes-vous entré ?

-Eh bien, je viens vous voir. Et je suis entré par la porte, n'est-ce pas évident ?

Il avança dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui.

-Mais la porte était... Enfin... Je n'avais pas fermé ?!

-Oh si, rassurez-vous.

Pour une fois c'était Riza qui ne comprenait pas Roy. Celui-ci répondit à sa question muette.

-Je l'ai juste un peu forcée.

-Mais que venez-vous faire ici ?! Enfin...

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je viens vous voir.

-Quand bien même, pourquoi à cette heure-ci ?! Demanda-t-elle en suivant Roy, lequel s'installait tranquillement à son canapé.

-Eh bien, parce que c'est Noël.

-Oui mais... Pourquoi? Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire que de passer la soirée de Noël avec moi ? Je n'ai même pas d'apéritif à vous proposer...

-Ce n'est pas grave, et figurez-vous que non, je n'ai pas mieux à faire. J'ai envie de passer ce soir de Noël avec vous, capitaine.

Riza rougit.

-Quand même, tous deux, militaires, sous le même toit, c'est inconvenant...

Il sourit et sortit de son sac une bouteille de champagne.

-Est-ce inconvenant de prendre un apéritif un soir de fête ?

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil ce qui ne fit que l'embarrasser davantage.

-Bon très bien, va pour un petit verre et un repas, mais rien de plus !, Capitula-t-elle.

-Voyons Hawkeye, s'exclama-t-il faussement offusqué, que croyiez-vous ?

Il servit le champagne dans deux flûtes prévues à cet effet et ils trinquèrent. La suite de la soirée fut normale, si au départ Riza était un peu gênée, elle se détendit très vite et le repas s'enchaîna naturellement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis au bout d'un moment Roy toussa.

-Bien, je vais peut-être rentrer...

-Quelle heure est-... Oh Minuit déjà ?!

-Sachant que je suis arrivé chez vous vers 21h30, oui, 2h30 en ma compagnie... On va dire que cette soirée était votre cadeau. Beaucoup de femmes paieraient cher pour ça.

S'il n'était pas son supérieur Riza l'aurait sûrement giflé.

Elle le raccompagna à la porte.

-Merci pour cette soirée improvisée. Je n'aurais jamais cru apprécier autant Noël.

-C'est à moi de vous remercier. C'était super. Voici votre cadeau, oui j'en ai quand même prévu un...

Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Elle le prit et commença à l'ouvrir, mais Roy posa sa main sur la sienne.

-S'il vous plaît attendez que je sois parti avant d'ouvrir...

Elle arrêta son mouvement, surprise.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Ben... Je tiens à la vie ! Bye Hawkeye et joyeux Noël !

Il déguerpit sans prévenir et Riza cligna des yeux.

-Comment ça...

Elle ouvrit le cadeau et comprit bien vite le sens de ses paroles. Le paquet contenait une mini-jupe bleue avec un message : "Votre uniforme pour quand je serai Président. Votre général préféré".

Elle sourit un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel, ce genre de sourire que font les psychopathes avant de commettre un assassinat.

-Il a eu raison de fuir, mais je le reverrai demain au boulot...

Énervée de cette blague stupide, elle jeta le paquet par terre en jurant, tourna les talons et alla se coucher. Malgré tout, ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit...


	19. Cauchemar

**Un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

L'odeur _du feu lui brûlait les poumons. Elle avait envie de vomir. Mais lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau ce corps étendu en plein milieu du champ de bataille, ce visage trop familier mutilé, ces orbites vides, elle vomit pour de bon._

 _-Monsieur Mustang !_

 _Elle regarda le corps inanimé, mort. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer son vomi, elle resta là, hébétée, doigt sur la gâchette, à contempler cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas pu, pas su protéger.._

* * *

Riza se réveilla en sursaut et vit une infirmière penchée au-dessus d'elle.

-Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Souhaitez-vous un verre d'eau ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît, merci.

L'infirmière lui apporta le liquide.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Peu. Il est 17h, votre camarade de chambre est allé sortir votre chien avec un de vos collègues.

-Pardon !? Mais il est encore convalescent, il doit se reposer !

L'infirmière rit.

-Il a insisté. Il a ajouté que le grand air lui ferait du bien. Je lui ai rétorqué qu'il n'y avait pas le grand air pur des campagnes en ville, alors il a sorti le gros lot et m'a charmée avec son sourire. Il est très mignon.

Riza soupira.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, il ne tient pas en place quand il fait beau... C'est pas possible...

Elle termina son verre et le donna à l'infirmière.

-Je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Si vous le voyez, attrapez-le et ne le laissez pas partir.

Comprenant que Riza lui demandait gentiment de débarrasser le plancher, l'infirmière hocha la tête, sortit et ferma la porte.

* * *

 _L'odeur du feu lui brûlait les poumons. Elle avait envie de vomir. Mais lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau ce corps étendu en plein milieu du champ de bataille, ce visage trop familier mutilé, ces orbites vides, elle vomit pour de bon._

 _-Monsieur Mustang !_

 _Elle regarda le corps inanimé, mort. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer son vomi, elle resta là, hébétée, doigt sur la gâchette, à contempler cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas pu, pas su protéger._

 _Soudain, elle sentit une douce chaleur sur son épaule droite. Rien à voir avec la chaleur du feu du champ de bataille, non, il s'agissait d'une chaleur humaine. Elle tourna la tête et vit le Flame Alchemist. Elle regarda de nouveau l'endroit où il y avait le corps un instant plus tôt, il n'y était plus._

 _-Ça va, Riza ?..._

* * *

-Lieutenant... Ça va ? Lieutenant !

Riza ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser où elle était : dans un hôpital. Elle s'assit brusquement mais sentit une main la ramener délicatement.

-Restez couchée.

Elle regarda le colonel. Il était assis au bord de son lit, et la regardait. Enfin, ses yeux étaient posés sur elle mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait la voir. Il était encore convalescent mais son état était moins critique que celui de Riza.

-Colonel ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-En bon supérieur attentionné, je veille sur vous.

-Mais il fait nuit ! Vous devriez dormir...

-Apparemment j'ai bien fait d'être là. Un cauchemar ?

Riza se crispa et Roy le sentit bien.

Non, tout va bien. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis aveugle. Mais mes quatre autres sens ne me trompent pas : Vous étiez en train de sangloter et de gémir. Lieutenant vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

-Ça va, mais vous devriez retourner vous coucher, je vous dis que ça va bien...

-Je vous connais lieutenant. Vous avez fait un cauchemar.

-N... Non, je...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Quand me ferez-vous entièrement confiance ?

-Mais je vous fais confiance colonel...

-Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avouer votre cauchemar ?

-...

Il soupira mais continua à la serrer.

-Co... Colonel je pense que c'est bon, là...

-Non Riza je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que c'était comme cauchemar et que je ne serai pas sûr que tu ailles bien.

Riza rougit, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait tutoyée. Et pourtant, la première chose qu'elle se décida à faire était de ne pas lui révéler son cauchemar. Il allait bien abandonner non ?

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que non, Roy était capable de tout. Et c'est surtout pour ça qu'elle ne comptait pas lui dire.

 ** _Je tiens à préciser que ça se situe à la fin de Brotherhood, avant que Roy ne retrouve la vue. Voilà._**

 ** _Je manque vraiment de sommeil. Je suis quand même pas douée au point de m'être demandée si "Veille" s'écrivait "veye" ou "vaye"! Il faut que je dorme._**


	20. Besoin de vous

Roy n'avait jamais appris ça. Il n'avait jamais appris à faire la différence entre ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait toujours voulu protéger ses amis. Il avait toujours voulu être président. Il avait toujours voulu gagner. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose. Mais il en avait besoin plus que n'importe quoi. Il avait besoin d'elle. Président ? Gagnant ? Protecteur ? Peu importe. Elle était avec lui alors il pouvait tout faire. Mais là... Là, elle allait partir. En effet, elle avait trouvé l'adresse d'un cousin lointain, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il habitait à Creta mais était prêt à l'accueillir. Elle avait des problèmes avec la concierge pour payer le loyer en plus des courses et du quotidien. Elle ne pouvait refuser cette offre. Alors elle partait. Même si cela voulait dire s'éloigner de lui.

-Riza... Hawkeye... Vous m'aviez promis d'être toujours à mes côtés...

-Pardon général. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

-Vous pouvez vivre chez moi.

-Ce serait inconvenant.

-Je m'arrangerais avec Grumman pour étouffer cette affaire.

-Général, ne me forcez pas. Cette proposition doit déjà lui coûter énormément...

-Vous me manquerez trop.

-Vous serez réconforté par les autres.

-Je vais me faire descendre sans vous.

-Vous avez survécu à des Homonculus même sans moi et à vos débuts à l'armée.

-Je vous aime.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Ça vous suffit comme argument ou ai-je besoin de dire à quel point je tiens à vous ?

Elle le sentit arriver derrière elle mais ne bougea pas. Il la fit se tourner vers lui et elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle ne se débattit pas.

-Hawkeye... J'ai besoin de vous. Parce que vous êtes une partie de moi. Une partie qui s'appelle le cœur.

Il se surprit lui-même par ces paroles dignes d'un poète.

-S'il vous plaît Hawkeye restez. Je ne pourrais juste pas vivre sans vous. Vous êtes tout pour moi. C'est vous qui avez fait de moi ce que je suis.

Elle se décida à prendre la parole :

-Un paresseux séducteur, impulsif et suffisant ?

-C'est ça, sourit-il.

Finalement, Riza reposa ses pieds qui étaient dans le train sur le quai.

-J'espère que vous vous arrangerez bien avec Grumman.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Comptez sur moi.

Non, il ne pouvait la laisser partir. Elle était la seule personne dont il avait vraiment besoin.


	21. Secrétaire

**Bonne année en retard à tous !**

 **Voici un nouvel OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit comme ça.**

-... Une secrétaire ? Colonel, vous ne pensez pas que vous abusez un peu ?

Roy sirotant tranquillement son café, se tourna vers son premier lieutenant.

-Pourquoi ça Lieutenant ? Si ça m'aide à m'organiser dans mon travail, c'est une bonne idée non ? De toute façon, c'est le généralissime qui m'a conseillé d'en embaucher.

Riza soupira.

-Soit, vous avez gagné. J'espère simplement que ça ne perturbera pas votre travail, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il lui fit un sourire innocent.

-Non, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler lieutenant.

Quelques jours plus tard, toutes les femmes du quartier s'étaient empressées de soumettre leur candidature pour le poste de secrétaire du Beau Colonel Roy Mustang. Roy leur faisaient passer un entretien et il était actuellement avec une jolie brune aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux bleus verts. Alors que celle-ci allait sortir, il l'interpella.

-Oh, une dernière chose, Mlle Jane... Votre jupe vous va très bien.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur auquel la candidate s'empressa de répondre.

-Merci, mon Colonel.

Riza foudroya du regard la brune mais celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Deux jours plus tard l'équipe avait une secrétaire du nom de Jane Smith.

-Jane, avez-vous fini de taper le rapport ?

-Presque, Colonel.

-Très bien.

Roy lui effleura les épaules et s'éloigna, sous l'œil attentif de Riza. Cette dernière arriva, une pile de dossiers à la main. Elle les jeta violemment sur le bureau de la secrétaire.

-Mlle Smith, voici des dossiers du colonel Mustang, que vous devrez recopier et envoyer pour demain.

-Oui, Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Riza s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, sans même comprendre pourquoi. Elle sursauta quand elle vit que son supérieur l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Colonel ?

-Je dois vous parler, venez.

Il l'entraîna dans un couloir à l'écart.

-Vous êtes jalouse lieutenant. De Jane.

-Non colonel.

-Vous savez, j'ai menti. Ce n'est pas Bradley qui m'a conseillé d'embaucher une secrétaire. Je l'ai fait pour voir si vous seriez jalouse.

-Colonel...?

-Et je vois bien que depuis deux jours vous êtes aigrie et jalouse. Lieutenant c'était un test. Parce que j'avais peur, d'être rejeté.

-De quoi parlez-

Elle fut interrompue lorsque Roy l'embrassa.

-Mais maintenant je n'ai plus peur Riza. Tu ne vas pas me rejeter parce que tu m'aimes. Je suis tellement soulagé de ne plus avoir à garder ça pour moi... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Riza.

Riza baissa les yeux. Nier ne servirait à rien.

-Si vous m'aimez colonel, comment pouvez-vous aller avec toutes ces femmes, séduire votre secrétaire sous mon nez sans aucun remords ? Si vous saviez, pourquoi me faire souffrir ?

-Je suis désolé Riza. Je t'aime plus qu'elles. Infiniment plus.

-Comment pourrais-je vous croire...

Il sourit légèrement et sortit un petit écrin de sa poche avant de s'agenouiller et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le prouve ?


	22. Scène de ménage

**Bonjour (quoique à 23h46 ce devrait plutôt être "Bonsoir"...) à tous ! Ça faisait quelque temps que je n'avais pas posté, une semaine en fait. Mais me revoilà (nooon pas elle !) avec l'envie soudaine d'écrire un petit Royai ! Donc, voilà...**

Roy avança dans la caserne. Personne n'était au courant mis à part son équipe de sa relation avec son premier lieutenant. Mais aujourd'hui... Il l'avait encore blessée. Elle lui reprochait d'avoir peur des relations sérieuses.

"Je ne suis pas sûre d'être aussi différente à tes yeux que tu ne le prétends. Et si j'étais juste une conquête de plus... ?" Avait-elle dit.

"Tu es ma petite amie Riza, bien sûr que tu es unique..." Avait-il répliqué.

Il n'oublierait jamais son sourire, un sourire laissant apparaître toute sa tristesse.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre..."

Voilà pourquoi il courait désormais dans les couloirs. Il devait la revoir, ce n'était certes pas leur première dispute, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, mais il sentait que cette fois, il était nécessaire de clarifier les choses. Et il la vit enfin, elle était dans le coin d'une pièce commune, le visage pâle et triste. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle blêmit et se dirigea d'un pas hâté vers la sortie.

"Je ne la laisserais pas partir".

Rassemblant tout son courage, ignorant les militaires présents, il cria le plus fort possible.

-JE T'AIME !

Riza, qui avait déjà posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, s'arrêta, surprise.

Les militaires s'étaient tournés vers Mustang mais il s'en moquait bien. Riza se tourna à son tour vers lui, tentant de dissimuler son sourire dû à la surprise.

Malgré tous les regards braqués sur lui, Roy Mustang continua.

-JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE M'ENGAGER AVEC TOI SI C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ! PARCE QUE JE T'AIME RIZA, PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE ! JE SUIS PRÊT À TOUT POUR TOI, AU SENS LITTÉRAL DU TERME ! ET JE...

Il courut vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se laissa faire mais ne répondit pas pour autant au baiser.

-Et je serais même prêt à lire des dossiers pour toi.

Cette fois elle ne put retenir son sourire et elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais.

 **C'était un peu court malgré ma volonté de faire des OS plus longs et ça ressemble (un peu pour l'idée de Hawkeye triste et de Mustang qui assume en public) au chapitre "Et si tu n'existais pas", désolée... Mais merci d'avoir lu, et surtout, merci par avance de commenter ^^. ...**


End file.
